


Foggy Night (One-Shot)

by Beanie_06



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Fireplaces, Fog, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_06/pseuds/Beanie_06
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of the TV show 'All Creatures Great and Small', specifically the 2020 Christmas special. I love this show and I just love the cast in it right now. The scene I used for this is the scene where James and Helen are in the house and have begun to fall asleep. It takes place the day before Helen is due to be married.This was kind of a one off thing but I may continue with some more one-shots.
Relationships: Helen Herriot/James Herriot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Foggy Night (One-Shot)

This was it. There was nothing else they could do. James looked outside for a couple of seconds, glancing all around. All he could see was a thick blanket of fog, surrounding him, covering the whole of Yorkshire and making it impossible to see even three metres ahead. He muttered slightly to himself then turned away.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do for now. We're just going to have to stay here."

"Probably best, isn't it? Wouldn't like to have an accident or get hurt, 'specially up here." Helen replied, setting the tea down on the coffee table.

James suddenly caught Helen's eye as she looked up from the table.

_Her eyes are amazing..._

He sharply turned away, slightly blushing and walked towards the dog basket in the corner, where the border collie and her new seven pups were all settling down to sleep. She didn't seem to be in any pain and the puppies were all fine, so he gave the collie a gentle rub on the head, bid her goodnight, then sat down on the sofa, on the opposite end to Helen. 

The crackling of the fire in the fireplace filled in the silence that followed. James took his mug of tea and slowly started sipping at it, being careful not to burn his tongue or make too much noise. 

Helen finally broke the silence, "We'll have to wake up nice and early if we want to get back in time."

"Yeah." 

He didn't look at her.

"Look I'm sorry for doing this, I just wasn't thinking..." 

"Don't, you know it was my fault, I'm the one who begged you to take me out." Helen quickly said. 

She sighed, "I'm only sorry that you're probably going to be overrun with questions when we get back."

"I don't care. People are always going to have those suspicions and their opinion. I'm just more worried about you missing your wedding." James out his mug down slowly and faced her. She sighed again and paused.

"Yeah, my wedding..."

James waited for her to say something else but she didn't. He gazed again at her eyes and at her hair as well. The crackling of the fire returned. Helen sat motionless, watching the fiery embers and appearing as though she were a ship not quite anchored to the seabed, drifting away slightly, contemplating those last few words. 

James reached carefully towards Helen's hand, "Helen, are you okay?"

Jerking her head, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at James' hand. 

"I'm... I'm fine."

She put her mug down on the.coffee table. James took his hand back abruptly, 

"I guess we should try to get some sleep now, we've got to get up early and I'm tired from today."

"Me too." 

"I hope you don't mind, but could I take the sofa?" 

James gestured towards the sofa, "No, not at all. I'll have the armchair."

A few moments later, both of them seemed comfortable. James took a while to fall asleep. He couldn't; after the day he had had, and that the armchair probably wasn't the most comfy. But he didn't mind, so long as Helen was okay.

~...~

A loud snuffle from the collie woke James up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the collie, but she just continued sleeping peacefully, her tail wrapped around her young. He looked at his watch. It read twelve minutes past eleven. He had only been asleep for three-quarters of an hour. 

The fire was now dying down and only a small flickering flame remained. He stood up to put some more wood on it to keep it going.

_Oh mammy, I'm sorry I can't be there._

Memories of him putting wood on his own fireplace back at home made him remember something important; his parents. He wished he could just fly and meet them right now, and see his mum's beaming face and his dad with his welcoming and gentle smile. But that would all have to wait for now, he still had some work to do. 

The temperature seemed to have dropped slightly, and the breeze from outside was still coming in. Helen was still sleeping on the sofa silently. 

A couple of blankets were draped over the back of the armchair. James grabbed a particular one which was crocheted beautifully with different floral patterns. He unfolded it and quietly placed it over her. 

_There, hopefully that's better..._

**Notice: Okay this was kind of an accident I didn't mean to post this and idk how to fix it, so here is the story so far and will add on later. Bye bye for now!**


End file.
